Forever Bound
by EverAfterMidnight
Summary: Caught in the battle in Mission city Elena Pierce must take responsibility for something she never asked for. Now, almost two years later she must stand up for herself when the government takes her in for questioning. She must now keep her secret safe at all costs. Slow-build. Romance later down the road. Rated T for swearing and for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_New York, Mission City, 2007._

Fear.

There's so much _fear_,

It was everywhere and it's the only thing that I felt, the only thing that I knew.

My whole body hurts and aches from running, being pushed and elbowed in all ways by people that were desperately attempting to get away from the crossfire that's taking place around us. So many innocent people dead or in pain in the streets, people that have fallen and are now being trampled upon by those that are racing for their lives seeking refuge. People that cry over their fallen loved ones, waiting for their own end in hopes of joining them. And the people that fight for the innocent, only to get a bullet in their backs for their efforts.

So much pain and fear that all I just wanted to do was to curl up in a corner and wait for it all to be over. But like the remainder of the people here my actions are for the short term bound to my instincts, in this occasion; the fight or flight instinct, and at the moment flights the strongest. So I kept on running like everybody else, desperate to find some form of shelter. The loud sounds of the explosions making me cover my head and ears.

Before I knew what hit me, I was on the ground with an unbearable pain coming from my arm and ribs, tearing a cry out of me. A high-pitched sound was reverberating in my ears, causing all other sounds to be almost inaudible, and everything felt like it was in slow motion.

I was so stunned and succumbed into pain and apathy that I almost didn't notice the giants that fought each other not far away from me. Dragging my battled body _away_ from the creatures I managed to force myself into a standing stance. Cradling my arm close to my ribs for support while my other arm lay limp down my side, I have now managed to get my first real look at the monstrous creatures.

Although I couldn't see them that well due to the shock and pain I was in. I could still make out most of the details, but my brain just couldn't come to terms of what it was picking up.

I felt my eyes widen impossibly more, and my breathing coming in short gasps when the reality hit me with the force of a hammer, and began to slowly limp away in fright and horror. Tears pouring down my face. They were… were… Robots.

They were robots.

Giant killing machines ready to destroy anything in their path.

_But, how's that possible?_ I cried to myself.

And so, out of nowhere a single voice made its path through the high-pitched sound in my ears shouting "NO Sam!" There was a kind of desperation and urgency in that voice that burst through the dissonance in my head, and for a moment made me forget everything that was going on.

I turned around, wanting to find the source of the voice. But what I didn't expect to be met with was a white-hot blast that I barely had a split second to register before it hit me. I felt several sickening cracks go through my body when my back connected with the earth. And the pain that spread through my head as it crashed with the asphalt, making me black out before I ever got the chance to scream.

As I fell into the embrace of unconsciousness, I felt the faintest tingle of a touch against my hazy mind, brushing over me like a blanket.

I fought against it.

Sensing at some level that something about it was amiss. It wasn't… _alive,_ it was simply _aware_. Which somehow struck me as odd. It just clung on to me and wasn't letting go.

Then another presence made itself known.

This one felt more powerful and oddly familiar, like a long lost friend or a family member. A form of childish happiness flooded me. That kind that you have when one of your parents has been gone for a long time and have just arrived home. As the presence came to a touching distance I mentally cringed. Confusion, fear, happiness and suspicion – all of those feelings mixed itself inside me.

Why am I feeling this? Would it hurt me?

Only the phantom touch caressed me softly, making me relax, lulling me into a deeper state of unconsciousness. It pulled me further into the darkness and with it the warmth and love it radiated grew. It swallowed me up and enveloped me in a cocoon of serenity, voicelessly telling me that everything will be fine – All I had to do was let go.

But I still fought, not against the phantom presence, merely at the awareness that was simply clinging on to me, like it was waiting for _something_ to happen, which was strange since it didn't feel alive. Don't you have to be alive to have expectations or thoughts?

Only the phantom presence calmed me, soothing my worries and my concerns with simple touched, wrapping me tighter within the warm haze that clouded my mind.

This time I didn't fight against it when it tried to pull me away.

_**Do not fear little one**_ the phantom presence said in a rich, deep voice that rumbled through my being _**this is what you were created for and what you are meant to serve. For you are the new vessel. All you have to do is let go.**_ And with that I let it draw me further into a blissful nothingness.


	2. The beginning

Chapter 1 

_South Africa. 2009._

"Finally!" Lucy said as we walked through the door to our hotel room. "It feels like we've been outside for like, forever! And look, I'm sunburned!" She said with a grimace. I could only smile and chuckle at my best friend as she examined her arm and legs, she should only see her own face. She's been wearing sunglasses all day, so she was mildly red all over her face, except where her sunglasses had been resting.

"We've only been outside for a couple of hours and it's really not that bad." I said still smiling.

"Easy for you to say you don't look sunburned at all." Lucy said while brushing out the knots in her hair and then proceeding in putting it up in a bun.

Glancing in a small mirror that hung on the wall I didn't see much redness, just a little on my cheeks. Nothing much, it would probably be gone by tomorrow. "I already had a tan when I got here, and using caps and sunscreen helps." Lucy only rolled her eyes, but I could see that small smile on her lips as I said it. "You hungry? There's a marked not far from here, we could buy some food." I asked

Lucy, now snuggling under her bed covers, answered "You can go and buy some food while I take a nap." She seemed rather pleased as she said it.

"Hey! That's not fair." Even as I said it, I was taking money and the key card to our hotel room.

"Life's not fair honey, besides you were the one that decided that it would be a good idea to wake me up six in the morning!" Lucy said while taking a pillow and throwing it at me, but before it could hit its target I was already out the door laughing. The pillow bouncing off the door innocently.

It's been around a year and a half since the "accident" in Mission City. And a great deal has changed since then. I've finished my high School program, which only a few are selected for. It's a prestigious program for high scholars to travel the world and be involved in international affairs where you pass through several programs like military, politics, religion, economic, business and other things. I was rather surprised when I received the offer. Both my mother and father were selected for it – that's how they met. And that's likely one of the reasons they chose me. But that's not the biggest change that has happened after Mission City. That white blast did more to me than almost kill me.

It started with whenever I got frightened, angry or frustrated. Which happened fairly often after the traumatizing experience in Mission City. Anything could set me off and I had often nightmares about it. The first signs were that when I got angry the lights started to flicker. We all thought something was wrong with the power. We got it checked. But as it turned out, there was nothing wrong with them. My adoptive parents were a little dumbfounded, but we all shrugged it off as nothing.

The day we actually figured out that something wasn't quite right was the day Lucy and I were home alone. I still remember it like it was yesterday.

_We were both sitting in front of the TV watching 'Friends' – our favorite show. We were talking and gossiping with each other. It felt good to just have a nice night alone without having people around me who thought I would break apart just going to the bathroom alone. Even though my leg, arm and rib were still very vulnerable after being broken, I was still very capable of going to the bathroom for myself thank you very much. _

_It's been around four months since Mission City and I had miraculously managed to avoid death. I've healed up quite fast too. Doctors still can't believe how unbelievably fast I have healed. And after much testing and many check ups the doctors said I wouldn't get any permanent damage. All I had to do now was take it easy so my weakened bones could get a chance to restore it selves to its healthy state. _

_I really appreciated Lucy for being so understanding and supporting for the last four months. Of course our adoptive parents have been there to support me the whole way, but I couldn't talk to them like I could talk to my best friend and sister. We've known each other since I moved here to Tranquility when I was three, and her family even took me in as their own when my parents died when I was only eleven. She's the only one who knows when to give me space and when to push me. She also knows better than to treat me like a delicate flower. She knows that I hate having people look at me with pity and sadness. And she also knows that I like to work things out for myself. Not always but often. _

_Currently we were gossiping about a girl that's in the same high school program as I am – Stacey Hayes. She's a bitch. She acts all friendly and sweet, and then when you aren't looking she stabs you in the back. She certainty got me and Lucy fooled, until she slept with Lucy's now ex-boyfriend. She got what she deserved when we ratted her out to her own boyfriend, breaking them up. She's done a great deal of other matters to bring in our hate for her. Even though Lucy doesn't go to my high school program she's been visiting me many times._

"_Remember that time she tried to put bleach in your shampoo when you were visiting and we caught her in the act? Then she got suspended!" I said while laughing so hard that I was fighting for air. Lucy was gasped and holding her arms around her stomach._

"_Oh! That was so much fun, and the best two weeks ever!" We laughed for a while longer then started to calm down. "I'm glad we got some time alone together, it feels like forever since the last time." Lucy said and took a sip of her soda._

"_Me too. A girl's night with the 'friends' series is the best therapy a girl could get." Lucy smiled at me while leaning forwards to put her soda on the table. But the soda was tipping over the edge. We both rushed forwards to catch it, but the most unexpected thing happened._

_It froze._

_In the air._

_As in nothing was holding it there. We slowly looked at each other then back at the soda can. I reached out with my hand and took the can. And looked at it dumbfounded. The first thought my mind was able to process was 'ghosts!' but as soon as the thought hit me, I dismissed it. That's when I discovered that my hands felt numb and tingly. We looked at each other again._

"_What the…?" _

So the white blast gave me some unexpected gifts that I've been gaining more control over the last year. This is pretty much the reason behind the fact that Lucy and I are in Africa. We've been here soon over a month, traveling between the different countries. Not because we were running from the government or anything. Because, unknown to everyone but Lucy and me, we were helping the people here with their environmental problems. Things like not being able to grow food or have clear water. So using the gift I've been given, I used it to make the earth more healthy and the water more clean. It was hard work, and I was exhausted from doing it for over a month.

Buying some fruit and water I made my way back to the hotel. I didn't buy much since we were leaving in a few hours. Checking in and unsurprised to find Lucy sleeping, I began making some fruit salad. When I was finished, I threw a water bottle at Lucy, successfully waking her up. Before she could protest I handed her the bowl with fruit and said "Eat, you can sleep on the plane."

"I wouldn't need to sleep on the plane if a certain person didn't wake me up at 6 AM." She said sleepily.

I grinned. Lucy is _not_ a morning person. "You were the one who wanted to come with me today. And I wanted as much time as possible since we are leaving today." Not a total lie. After the discovery of my powers I didn't actually require much sleep. Five or six hours were enough. Of course this depended on the season.

Taking a piece of apple I grimaced at the lack of taste in it. Lucy must have found it tasteless to because she asked, "I could really use some taste in this. Elena do you mind?"

"I'm already on it." I replied. Concentrating on our bowls of fruit I imagined filling them with life and vitality, and watched as the salad gained a little color. I didn't usually do this because I didn't want to make a habit out of it. But after the month I've had I didn't really care.

Obviously satisfied with the fruit Lucy said, "Thanks!"

"Your welcome." Lucy was the only one who knows about my abilities, and I was glad we discovered it together. I would have gone mad without her beside me.

"So." Lucy said while chewing on a slice of watermelon. "What are your plans when we get back home, traveling again? You've been traveling a lot you know."

I sight, wondering about the same thing. After my high school program I got many job offers from different sections of the world, like China, Japan and North Korea. Most of these offer involving the government. I'd politely declined all of the offers, knowing that if I desired a job later there would invariably be one there. Maybe I should start jobbing?

Most people would have avoided being involved with the government in any way if they were in the same situation as me. But the thing is that you need to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. "I don't know, maybe I should start jobbing. It's not like I would have any trouble finding one."

"You sure? You didn't take any of the offers after high school. Wouldn't someone else take the position?"

"Yes, but anyone who completed the program with straight A's is wanted for hire. And they know that the better the offer the better opportunity they got."

"I guess your right." Lucy said, swallowing a piece of mango she's been chewing on.

Giving a soft snort I said "I still get offers sometimes. It's almost like they're desperate. I even have people tracking me down to make certain that I don't sign a contract with anyone. Remember Mr. Pouty face and his so-called 'side kick'?"

Lucy burst out laughing "Oh yeah! We had so much fun messing with those guys. Especially when we made them 'follow' us in to '4play adult store'!"

I laughed with her. Mr. Pouty face and his "side kick" had been watching me for a day or two. I got tired of it and tricked them into following us to the "adult store" and confronted them. The confrontation had two sides, the one we four had privately and the one everyone else watched. They were even asked to leave by the people that worked there or else they would call the police. If she had only known they actually were from the government. I have never seen two peoples faces turn that red before.

_Diego Garcia, 20:33 PM_

"So what do we got?" Captain Lennox said as he made his way into the Autobot hangar.

Ratchet, not the one to waste time with pleasant pleasantries replied, "Dramatically increase of Allspark energy located south of Africa. But it seems to be fading about 7% every minute."

"With other words; not enough time to locate and actually go there and find the source ourselves." Ironhide clarified, sounding as gruff as always. Great, just grate. How was he supposed to explain this to Galloway? He would have his ass on a stick if he heard about this.

Sighting he asked, "I thought we destroyed the Allspark. Why does it keep showing up on our radars? Does it have something to do with the shard that's left?" It was the only explanation he could come up with, what else could it be?

"I do not think this has anything to do with the shard that's left of the Allspark, Captain Lennox." The deep baritone voice of Optimus said "The energy of the Allspark must be active in order to show up on any radar that's not especially designed to trace the energy, a technology that neither we Autobots or the Decepticons possesses at the moment. And the shard shows no signs of being active."

Lennox sight in defeat, "Then what could it be?" He tried searching his mind for any answers but only came out with more questions.

"It might just be excess energy that's floating around meaninglessly with no destination." Ratchet suggested, not taking his eyes of his readings. "But at the moment it's only good that we _can't_ trace it."

Frowning, Lennox asked "Why not?"

"Because that means that the decepticons can't trace it either." Ironhide again clarified.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey! Sorry for not updating sooner, it's been a crazy week and it's surprisingly hard to write in another language (I'm Norwegian). I want to thank all the people that has followed, favored and commented – Thank you! It means so mush to me! I think I will try to update maybe one or two times a week, well see. <strong>_

_**So comment and review! What do you think? Anything that you think I should improve? Any questions?**_


End file.
